Sexo de reconciliación
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Viñeta. Y de repente todo pasó muy rápido. Nick escupió de manera violenta el contenido de café que se encontraba en su boca, de regreso al vaso. Garraza abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su boca formó una perfecta "O".


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece, la imagen tampoco. Solo la historia. :'v

* * *

.

• _Sexo de reconciliación_ •

.

.

Todos los oficiales estaban notablemente aburridos por solo tener trabajos de oficina, papeleo e incluso algunos solo estaban ahí estaban por cumplir horarios.

Judy resopló fastidiada por quinta vez, mientras que apoyaba su barbilla en una pata.

¡Estaba demasiado aburrida! Y estar sentada tan tranquilamente sin hacer nada, como lo hacía Nick en esos momentos, no era una opción para ella. Se removió incomoda, nuevamente.

El zorro giró su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no continuas con tu papeleo, Zanahorias? —inquirió, divirtiéndose por el estado de casi desesperación de la coneja.

—¡Ya terminé con todo! —exclamó en respuesta—, he incluso me cercioré de ello varias veces.

—Simplemente no puedes estar sin hacer nada ¿cierto? —preguntó, viéndola con una sonrisa que estaba empezando a molestarla—. Deberías agradecer que no hay caos en la ciudad, significa que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo.

Se puso de pie en un salto y dijo:

—Iré a ver que está haciendo Garraza.

La verdad, es que si le alegraba que la ciudad estuviera tranquila, y que el crimen se haya reducido considerablemente; pero la verdad el hecho de estar sin hacer nada, era algo que le ponía los nervios de punta y la hacía sentirse como una inútil. No lo soportaba.

¡Joder, si hasta envidiaba al afortunado que enviaron a Parquímetros!

—Te acompaño, pero primero vamos por un café —comentó el zorro poniéndose de pie también y situándose detrás de ella, colocando sus patas en sus hombros.

Se ubicaron en la cafetera y Nick se sirvió un gran vaso de café, ante la negativa de la hembra de tomar cafeína, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al sitio de trabajo del guepardo. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo siquiera, Garraza no perdió tiempo en comentar:

—Oww, pero si ustedes dos no pueden estar separados el uno del otro —comentó, observando con dulzura a la parejita y afincando sus regordetes cachetes en ambas patas.

Judy se ruborizó ante el comentario y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y las patas, velozmente.

—Pero… ¿Qué cosas dices Garraza? —emitió una risita nerviosa—, nosotros no somos dependientes del otro.

El cánido solo la observaba divertido, sosteniendo su café.

—Solo quiero decir que se ven lindos juntos —prosiguió Benjamín, moviendo lentamente su cola de un lado para otro.

Nick dio un pequeño sorbo a su café; la coneja se sonrojó (de nuevo) por el halago.

—¿Qué es lo mejor de estar en una relación? —preguntó el guepardo de pronto.

El zorro arqueó una ceja, confundido por la pregunta.

En cambio, los pensamientos de Judy comenzaron a divagar y a rememorar todos los momentos vividos con Nick…

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, hermano? —inquirió Nick, sintiendo curiosidad por el repentino interés de su amigo.

—Oh, supongo que llevo tanto tiempo que no sé lo que es estar en una relación, que tal vez me hace falta saber la emoción de lo que se siente —contestó algo melancólico —, aunque si les incomoda la pregunta…

—No hay problema —lo cortó Nick —. Lo mejor de estar en una relación es la compañía y el apoyo de la otra pareja… El hecho de tener una persona que signifique todo para ti—respondió con franqueza, sonriendo y llevando de nuevo el café a sus labios.

Benjamín sonrió contento de ver lo enamorado que se encontraba su zorro amigo, pero faltaba la respuesta de alguien; volteo su cara hacia Judy, la cual se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera parecía que se hubiese dado cuenta que los otros habían estado intercambiando información.

En realidad, sus pensamientos habían llegado lejos, _y bien lejos_ … Empezó recordando los altibajos, ventajas, emociones y felicidad que una relación había traído a su vida… Luego los simples conflictos que traían absurdas discusiones hicieron acto de presencia en su cabeza, pero luego recordó lo mejor que podía acarrear una simple discusión…

—¿Judy? ¿Qué hay de ti, qué es lo mejor de estar en una relación? —volvió a preguntar el guepardo.

—El sexo de reconciliación… —musitó, fuera de sí y completamente inconsciente de las palabras que acababa de soltar. Tan absorta estaba en sus recuerdos, que la información simplemente salió de su boca sin ser antes aprobada por su cerebro.

Y de repente todo pasó muy rápido.

Nick escupió de manera violenta el contenido de café que se encontraba en su boca, de regreso al vaso…

Garraza abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su boca formó una perfecta "O".

La coneja, al caer en cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, o mejor dicho, lo que se había escapado de sus pensamientos, se llevó las patas a la boca, completamente avergonzada.

 _Quería que la tierra se la tragase…_

El zorro la miró completamente sorprendido y ligeramente aterrado; mas no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se esparcirse por su cara.

El silencio y la tensión comenzaron a sentirse en el aire…

El guepardo se aclaró levemente la garganta.

Judy aún no salía de su shock.

—Vaya… Ya veo que es cierto lo que dicen de los conejos —comentó dirigiéndose a Nick, con una mirada divertida.

El zorro aún seguía con su expresión contrariada.

 _¿Qué carajos le había pasado a Judy?_

 _._

 _._

Luego de que el asunto fuera aclarado cientos de veces por una muy avergonzada Judy y que básicamente hiciera jurar al pobre Guepardo que no le diría a nadie del pequeño desliz cometido por ella, la pareja se dirigió al vehículo, rumbo a su hogar.

—Zanahorias, yo sabía que era bueno en la cama, pero no tanto como para que lo dijeras de manera inconsciente —empezó a molestar el cánido, encendiendo el carro.

—Vas a molestarte toda la vida por esto ¿cierto Nick? —replicó derrotada, llevando las patas a su rostro y bajando sus orejas.

El mencionado se acercó a ella y susurró con voz cargada de lujuria contra su oído:

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo… Pero lo bueno es que ese recuerdo siempre me encenderá.

FIN.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
